The present invention relates to a machine for grinding optical lenses.
Known machines (EP 0 350 216) are used to carry out economically and efficiently back-beveling operations to grind down the sharp edges of an ophthalmic lens blank after it has been ground.
Such machines are not entirely satisfactory. Specifically, the extent of the surface machined by the back-beveling grindstone depends on the curvature of the lens. During the back-beveling operation and in the case of greatly curved lenses, the back-beveling grindstone is in contact with the lens over a greater surface area than in the case of flat or virtually flat lenses. The quality of the back-beveling and consequently the appearance of the lens obtained therefore vary depending on the curvature of the lens.
Furthermore, the machines of the aforementioned type (see for example JP 8 155 945) are used more precisely to carry out operations of grooving and/or drilling the lens, but are bulky.
The main object of the invention is to remedy these disadvantages, that is to say to provide a machine that can be used to simply back-bevel, groove and/or drill optical lenses with a constant quality of operation irrespective of the curvature of the lens, and that is not very bulky.